


Regine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frost [9]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su Anna ed Elsa.
Series: Frost [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Immagine: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=178852820011912&set=a.178839720013222&type=3&theater  
> Partecipa al Drabble Challenge: Le Mani.  
> Prompt: 40. Dito sul mappamondo.

Cap.1

Elsa posò l’indice sul mappamondo e sorrise.

“Possiamo andare qui, se vuoi” sussurrò.

< Ora che ho in mano tutti gli elementi, il mondo è diventato così piccolo. Non sono più prigioniera di una stanza. Posso andare dove voglio e ci metto pochissimo > pensò.

Anna si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Perché non vai tu? Poi torni e mi racconti, come fai sempre” sussurrò.

Elsa le si avvicinò e le prese le mani tra le sue.

“Non vuoi venire anche tu?” le domandò.

< Ho troppo da fare, ora sono regina. Dovresti sapere quante responsabilità ci sono > pensò Anna, negando.

[100].


	2. Go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immagine: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=178982923332235&set=a.178839720013222&type=3&theater.  
> Partecipa al Drabble Challenge: Le Mani.  
> Prompt: 33. Guanto  
> What if.  
> Partecipa al: #idontrememberdrivingherechallenge in Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/i-dont-remember-driving-here-challenge/2814256105264564/.

Go away

Elsa guardava il tramonto con gli occhi arrossati, scivolò a terra seduta, con la schiena poggiata contro la porta.

Sentiva Anna bussare dall’altra parte.

“Ti prego, aprimi” la supplicò la sorella.

< Io non so più chi sono… Non so più cosa sono.

Intorno a me vedo solo ghiaccio e orrore. Sento freddo e la confusione mi fa dolore la testa > pensò Elsa.

“Elsa, non posso aiutarmi se non me lo permetti. Apri la porta del tuo cuore, ti prego”. Provò Anna.

“Vattene, Anna.

Non voglio farti del male” gemette Elsa, stringendo il proprio guanto completamente ricoperto di ghiaccio al petto.

[102].


	3. Dolcezze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Flash Challenge: Bacio di Il giardino di EFP.  
> Prompt: 44. Baciare un volto triste.

Dolcezze

“So io di cosa hai bisogno” sussurrò Anna, avvolgendo Elsa nello scialle della madre. “Accoccolati”.

La fece stendere sul letto accanto a sé e le fece posare la testa sulla spalla, accarezzandole i capelli.

“Anna…” mormorò Elsa.

Anna le posò un bacio sulla guancia. “Baciare un volto triste serve a renderlo più sereno. Non dico felice, ma almeno rilassato”.

Elsa chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi abbracciare dalla sorella.

“Ti ricordi cosa faceva mamma, a questo punto? Ci cantava le sue ninna-nanne e stavamo subito meglio. Lasciatela cantare” disse Anna.

Elsa rispose: “Non c’è bisogno. Dopo quel bacio mi sono sentita subito meglio”.

[101].


End file.
